As a variable capacitor using micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) technology, a variable capacitor comprising fixed electrodes and movable electrodes alternately arranged parallel to the main surface of an underlying region has been proposed. In a variable capacitor having such a structure, fixed electrodes are generally connected to a pad electrode by an interconnect provided in an underlying region. In this case, the fixed electrodes are connected to the interconnect via a contact provided on the surface of the underlying region.
However, in conventional variable capacitors using MEMS technology, there has been a problem in reliably connecting fixed electrodes.